herofandomcom-20200223-history
Dong Yun
Dong Yun (Chinese: 董允) is a character in the 14th-century Chinese classic novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms by the late Luo Guanzhong, and its multiple adaptations. He is an officer of Shu. Biography Dong Yun is an military officer who served under Liu Zhang, but his father Dong He and family moved to Yi Province from Jing Province, Under Liu Zhang's leadership. Dong Yun also support Liu Bei to conquer Yi Province and trust Dong He. When Dong Yun and Fei Yi are considered to be the ministers, Dong He thought that the two of them were inferior. On one occasion, Dong Yun and Fei Yi went to the funeral of Xu Jing's son. At some point, Dong He gave them a simple car and Dong Yun felt shame, but Fei Yi was only one to safe, he thought that Fei Yi's virtues were better than Dong Yun. In fact, Dong Yun thinks that he is as smart and innocent as his family. Although Zhuge Liang worried that Liu Shan was very young and lacked the ability to distinguish between right and wrong. He also believed that Dong Yun was honest and unclear, so he wanted to appoint him to handle the affairs of the palace. A few years later, Zhuge Liang prepares for the Northern Expedition and take over many powers to conquer Wei and others. However, Zhuge Liang appointed Dong Yun, Fei Yi, and Guo Youzhi as role models for trusted and loyal officials. They can mention this advice and helped Liu Shan to manage Shu effectively, Liu Shan has always listen to their opinions. Guo Youzhi is docile and does not dare to manage things, so the matter in the palace is completely responsible for Dong Yun. Dong Yun handled the affairs is mainly for prevention and dares to correct Liu Shan's mistakes, Liu Shan often wants to choose a beauty to enrich the harem and Dong Yun advises Liu Shan not to squat too much. Dong Yun insisted on not allowing Liu Shan to do so, Liu Shan cannot helped but became more afraid of him. Zhuge Liang was out of the Northern Expedition, Jiang Wan is responsible for handling the government affairs of the Prime Minister and Dong Yun was helped the monarch in the palace to keep the stability behind Shu. After Zhuge Liang dies, Wei Yan and Yang Yi argued again and they accused each other of rebellion, Dong Yun and Jiang Wan both recommended Yang Yi and questioned Wei Yan's clean government action. But later on, Jiang Wan served as the minister of Yi Province. He can wrote Liu Shan, hoping to give rewards to Fei Yi and Dong Yun for the most titles, Dong Yun always refused to accepted. Liu Shan gradually grew up and loved the eunuch Huang Hao, Huang Hao wanted to be a dictatorship. Dong Yun often sweared Liu Shan and blamed Huang Hao for many times, Huang Hao was very afraid of Dong Yun and never dared to do anything. Shortly after, he died of illness. Trivia *He is one of the non-playable character in the Dynasty Warriors series. Navigation Category:Male Category:Military Category:Officials Category:Honorable Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Deceased Category:Fictionalized Category:Loyal Category:Posthumous Category:Warriors Category:Fighter Category:Determinators Category:Paragon Category:Romance of the Three Kingdoms Heroes Category:Charismatic Category:Heroic Liars Category:Voice of Reason Category:Siblings Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Book Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Historical Heroes Category:War Heroes Category:Beat'em Up Heroes Category:Sidekicks Category:Selfless Category:Merciful Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Provoker Category:Successful Category:Lawful Good Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Mastermind Category:Control Freaks Category:Nurturer Category:Outright